after the corpse party
by proxny88
Summary: after the corpse party when the 5 survivors escape heavenly host to continue their teenage lives how will they play out. (satoshi x naomi) (yoshiki x ayumi)
1. the day after the nightmare

(this is my first fanfiction so go easy on the hating but really i dont care much i just want to write) (also i dont own corpse party or any of its characters)

* * *

at the end of the day satoshi meets naomi in a classroom and they talk about everything that happened in the hell hole heavenly host

naomi: seiko really did exist right... *sniff* she really did exist right?

satoshi: yes naomi she did and so did everyone else... they all really existed

satoshi looks at Naomi as she starts crying

naomi: seiko... *sob* seiko...

satoshi gently puts his arms around naomi as she cried into his chest

satoshi: shhh naomi... shhh its okay

naomi's cries slowed down to a stop as she listened to satoshi's gentle voice and she looked up at him

naomi: thank u satoshi...

satoshi: for what?

naomi: for always being there for me... protecting me and watching over me... i wouldn't be here without u satoshi and... and i wouldn't want to if u was not with me

satoshi looks at naomi as he still holds her in his arms

satoshi: naomi...

naomi: satoshi i love u

satoshi smiled as she said that and kissed naomi on the lips and naomi kissed back as soon as he kissed her and she rapped her arms around his neck and his arms was already around her waist. after a minute satoshi broke the kiss and looked into naomi's eyes and she looked right back into his

satoshi: i love u to naomi... always have and always will

a tear of happiness goes down naomi's face and she kisses him again

* * *

ayumi was at home in her room sitting on her bed with her head in her hands thinking about all her friends she lost in heavenly host and thinking it was her fault as it was her who brought the charm up

ayumi: stupid stupid stupid... its all my fault i am so stupid... i should be dead back there i should be dead not them me

tears start going down ayumi's face and her phone rings and she wipes her eyes and picks up her phone looking at who is calling her and it was yoshiki. she answered it as she needed to talk to someone right now.

ayumi: hey kishinuma

yoshiki: hey shinozaki, are u okay?

ayumi: yea i am fine...

yoshiki: okay well i am here if u need to talk okay... u know i am here for u whenever u need

ayumi smiled as he said that

ayumi: thank u kishinuma... thank u so much, well i best go see u tomorrow at school?

yoshiki: yea i will be there see u then shinozaki

ayumi hung up the phone and smiled then she layed down in her bed and slowly drifted to sleep

yoshiki smiled and he put his phone on his bedside table and sat on his bed thinking and he got up and went to the kitchen and grabbed a drink then sat on the couch and watched some films and he slowly drifted off to sleep on the couch

* * *

naomi got home and walked up to her room not noticing her mother in the kitchen. as soon as naomi got to her room she put her bag down and sat on her bed then took her phone out and looked at her last message from seiko and staring at it

naomi: no hard feelings seiko... i know u forgave me but i cant forgive myself for what i did to *sniff* i am so so sorry seiko *sobs*

naomi layed on her bed with her phone to her chest and she cried silently so her mother wouldn't hear her and she didn't sleep at all that night and she just layed there all night crying over seiko and having flashbacks of seiko's death in her head

* * *

satoshi walked into his house and was greeted by a big hug from his little sister yuka and it caught him off guard and he hugs back smiling

satoshi: hey little sis

yuka: big bro!

she let go and looked up at him

yuka: ur late where was u

satoshi: i was with naomi...

as soon as he said that yuka clinched her fists in anger

yuka: oh...

satoshi: is something wrong yuka?

yuka: no no nothing just... just tired big bro

she says as she walks away and upstairs thinking about satoshi and naomi together and it just made her blood go cold . satoshi sighs and walks up the stairs and into his room and sits on his bed with his head in his hands then he sits on his bed thinking about naomi, worrying about her. after 5 minutes he layed down in his bed and falls asleep

* * *

in the middle of the night at yoshiki's apartment the tv was static and yoshiki twisted and turned in his sleep as he dreamt about the atomic model in heavenly host, the one that nearly burned him alive and he woke up shouting in horror and he sat up quickly (i know that he dies if the atomic model gets a hold of him but i just thought it would be more interesting if he had some scars physical scars not just mental so yea he got burned but ayumi saved him)

yoshiki: ahhh!

he breathed heavily and he was sweating like mad from the nightmare as if the heat in the nightmare affected him as he slept

yoshiki: just a nightmare... just a nightmare

he sits on the couch and he holds his head in his hands and breaths heavily

yoshiki: shit... it was so real i felt... i felt like i was gonna die and i would've if shinozaki didn't save me... and thank god she did, i was not ready yet not to die and defiantly not to leave shinozaki

he sighs and stands up then walks to his bedroom and lays in his bed thinking and also still tired but he tried to stay awake the best he can but he fails and he falls asleep after 5 minutes and dreamt off the atomic model again but this time not waking up until the morning comes


	2. a way to bring friends back

In the morning Naomi is already sitting on her bed looking at her messages and staring at the one from Seiko. Naomi hardly slept last night and she was tired and looked like she was half dead.

Naomi: Seiko... i am sorry.

A new text appeared on Naomi's phone from Satoshi and she looked at the message it said "Naomi you ready yet?"

Naomi: ready? school i dammit i forgot.

She types back "yea are you on your way?" then she got a message back "I am already outside Naomi" her eyes widened and she walks to her window and she opened the curtains then looked out to see a Satoshi outside and waving to her and she shuts the window as soon as she see's him and she doesn't want him to her see the way she is. she started panicking and she walked to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and cleaned her face up so she didn't look half dead and she ran to her room and got dressed as quick as she could and she ran downstairs and opened her front door and greeted Satoshi.

Naomi: hey Satoshi.

Satoshi: hey Naomi.

He looked at her and noticed she was tired.

Satoshi: Naomi are you Alright... you look tired.

Naomi: I didn't sleep much last night.

Satoshi looked at her as she walked out her front door and he took her hand in his and they started walking to school. on the way Satoshi looked at Naomi wanting to know what kept her up last night.

Satoshi: So you didn't sleep much last night... why?

Naomi: Just nightmares.

As soon as Naomi said that Satoshi knew exactly what she meant.

Satoshi: Shinohara?

Naomi nods at him and he sighs.

Satoshi: Naomi... you need to stop thinking about that, she forgave you.

Naomi: But i cant forgive myself after it was me that killed her.

Satoshi grabs Naomi's arms and looked in her eyes and she looked straight back into his.

Satoshi: You need to stop thinking about it Naomi...

Naomi: How can i when its my fault she is dead.

Satoshi: You was possessed it was not your fault and Shinohara knew that... that's why she forgave you and because she was your best friend and she would not want you to keep thinking like this or to be an excuse for you to be unhappy.

Naomi had tears go down her face and she hugged Satoshi tightly and she cried into his chest and he hugged her back and kissed her forehead then after a minute she let him go and kissed his lips and he kissed back and she broke the kiss with a smile on her face as she looked at him and she grabbed his hand and started walking again and he walked with her.

Naomi: Come on lets go we cant be late.

Satoshi smiled and walked with her and was happy that she was smiling.

* * *

Yoshiki walks to school looking dead after not getting so much sleep last night and he sighs as he walks.

Yoshiki: I really aint in the mood for school but i promised Shinozaki i would be there and i would never break a promise i make to her.

Ayumi: Hey Kishinuma!

Yoshiki stopped and looked behind him to see Ayumi running up to him and when she got to him she was out of breath.

Yoshiki: Shinozaki are you okay?

She nods and pants.

Ayumi: Yes i am fine Kishinuma i just wanted to catch up to you.

Yoshiki: You could've just sent a text and i would've come to your house to wait for you.

Ayumi: No... it was easier if i just caught up with you.

He sighs and smiles.

Yoshiki: Okay lets go.

They start walking.

Ayumi: Kishinuma... i found something that could help.

Yoshiki: What do you mean.

Ayumi: To bring back our friends.

As soon as she said that Yoshiki stopped and looked at Ayumi.

Yoshiki: No Shinozaki... no.

Ayumi: Please just hear me out.

He sighs and nods then as they continue walking Ayumi explains a little ritual thing she found and it looked good except from one detail.

Yoshiki: So someone has to die.

Ayumi: No... not die... just fight a spirit of heavenly host's choosing.

Yoshiki sighs and looks at Ayumi.

Yoshiki: This wont fucking end well.

Ayumi then sighs and looks at Yoshiki.

Ayumi: Listen i am just saying i found a way to bring them back and i intend to tell Nakashima and Mochida as well i just thought i should tell you first.

He sighs then looks at Ayumi.

Yoshiki: Okay... well we best hurry come on.

They walk to school but walk faster then they was.

* * *

When they all get to the school and the day ends the 4 stay behind after class and ayumi see's no better chance then now to explain her plan but she thinks she will leave the part of a death being involved.

Ayumi: Um everyone i want to talk to you all about something.

They all look at her and stand there watching as ayumi explains everything apart from the part of the possible death and yoshiki gives her a glare as she leaves it out and she looks at him.

Naomi: So... we can bring them back.

Ayumi nods and Yoshiki looks at Ayumi.

Yoshiki: So have you not missed anyway thing out Shinozaki.

Ayumi: Yea... nothing has been missed out Kishinuma.

Satoshi: This does sound to... easy there has to be something more to it there has to be.

Ayumi: No Mochida there it is all fine i promise.

Satoshi sighs and nods then after a few minutes the group leave and when Naomi and Satoshi part ways then Yoshiki walks up to Satoshi and grabs his arm then Satoshi turns to see Yoshiki.

Satoshi: Kishinuma what the hell.

Yoshiki: Shinozaki didn't tell you everything.

Yoshiki explains everything but this time he included what Ayumi didn't say.

Satoshi: Fuck... you... you got to be kidding me.

Yoshiki: I wish i was Mochida... but i aint.

Satoshi sighs and looks at Yoshiki.

Satoshi: Dammit man.

Yoshiki: I know.

Satoshi: Don't tell Naomi this... she must not know.

Yoshiki nods and they part ways and walk to their homes.

* * *

Yoshiki's apartment.

Yoshiki just walked in and he sat down on the couch drinking a beer and thinking.

Yoshiki: I must fight... Satoshi has to live for Nakashima and Shinozaki... there is no way i would let her fight no way in hell.

He sighs and drinks more then his phone rings and he answers it.

Yoshiki: Shinozaki what is it...

Ayumi: Kishinuman! there is something that was missed out... the ritual the requirements are missing there must be something else about it that the person didn't get to finish.

Yoshiki: Fuck... okay we need to figure it out then...

Ayumi: We?

Yoshiki: You will need help Shinozaki... i will help you.

Ayumi smiles on the other side of the phone then hangs up and Ayumi then goes to bed and so does Yoshiki.


	3. a day of happiness

The next day

Satoshi awakes in his bed and sits up in his bed thinking what to do as it was a Saturday and they had no school. he thought he could see how naomi was doing as he had nothing better to do during the day then his little sister yuka came running into his room jumping on his bed.

Yuka: Big brother big brother!

Satoshi: Okay yuka calm down... i am already awake.

Yuka: I just thought you would want to know... breakfast is ready.

He smiles and looks at her and he smiles.

Satoshi: Okay Yuka... thank you now go back downstairs.

Yuka jumps off the bed and runs downstairs while Satoshi gets up and gets dressed into a plain white buttoned up shirt and black trousers and he walks downstairs and sits at the table and Yuka quickly sat next to him and his mother and father on the other side of the table and they all started eating their they ate Satoshi thought it was a good time to say he is going to Naomi's.

Satoshi: Um... mum dad i am going to go to a friends house.

Mum: Oh who is the friend.

Satoshi looks up at his mother and father.

Dad: Is it a girl Satoshi?

Satoshi: dad...

Mum: Its that Nakashima girl isn't it.

Yuka then froze and she felt her blood run cold and her fists clinched.

Satoshi: Yes its Naomi.

his mum clapped and smiled.

Mum: Okay then Satoshi.

He smiles.

Satoshi: thanks mum thanks dad.

Yuka sat there silent and not moving at all and the mum looked at her.

Mum: Yuka sweetie are you okay?

Yuka made no attempt to reply to her mother and just sat there. Satoshi looked at Yuka and he grew a little worried.

Satoshi: Yuka are you okay?

Yuka looked at him and gave a little smile.

Yuka: Yea... I am fine.

When they all finished their breakfast they left the table and Satoshi walked to the front door.

Satoshi: Well goodbye! I will see you all later.

Mum &amp; Dad: Bye Satoshi!

Yuka walked upstairs to her room and sat on her bed and didn't move from there for a long time. Satoshi walked out his house and made his way to Naomi's. When Satoshi got to Naomi's he knocked on her door and her mother answered.

Natsumi: H-Hello...

Satoshi: Hey Mrs. Nakashima i came to see Naomi is she in?

Natsumi looked him up and down and smiled.

Natsumi: You must be the Mochida boy she keeps talking about.

he nodded and smiled at the fact Naomi had been talking about him.

Satoshi: Yea thats me um i am Mochida Satoshi.

Natsumi stepped to the side and let him in and Satoshi walked in and looked around.

Satoshi: So um... where is Naomi?

Natsumi: Upstairs in her room.

Satoshi walks upstairs knocks on Naomi's bedroom door.

Naomi: I am not coming out mother.

Satoshi: Its me Naomi.

After Naomi heard Satoshi's voice she got up and opened her door and smiled at Satoshi and he smiled back, he also noticed that she was in her pajamas still.

Satoshi: Hey Naomi.

Naomi: Hey Satoshi... Sorry about that i thought you was my mother.

Satoshi: I noticed... Can i come in.

Naomi nodded and stepped to the side and Satoshi walked in and Naomi closed the door behind him. Satoshi turned and faced Naomi.

Satoshi: So are you okay?

Naomi: Yea i am fine, you okay?

Satoshi: Yea i am fine.

she smiled and sat on her bed and he sat with her.

Satoshi: Why didn't you want to come out.

Naomi: I just like being in my room... I have gotten use to it.

Satoshi: Naomi... You cant stay in you room forever you have to come out sometime.

she sighs.

Naomi: I know but... I like being alone... I don't want to be around other people.

Satoshi: Not even your boyfriend.

She looked at him and hugged him.

Naomi: My boyfriend... is the only person ever want to be around.

Satoshi smiled and hugged her back.

Satoshi: I am glad.

she smiled and broke the hug and kissed him and he kissed back and they let the kiss last at least a few minutes until they broke away for air.

Naomi: I love you Satoshi.

Satoshi: I love you to Naomi.

they smiled at each other and kissed again for a second this time. Then for the rest of the day they just talked and played some games and things. When it turned 7pm Satoshi left Naomi and went home and he can say that he had a great time with his girlfriend. Naomi was happy and smiling then she went to have a bath and after that she went to bed and had a a good night sleep with her head filled with thoughts of Satoshi.

* * *

Yoshiki sat on his couch and thinks about the ritual that ayumi spoke of and he wonders what is missing from the ritual that is needed to make it work and he wonders if ayumi is okay.

Yoshiki: I don't know how we are gonna find this out but we have to try i guess... For our friends and for shinozaki.

He sighs and drinks a beer. after a few minutes Yoshiki puts on the tv and watched some films then his doorbell rang

Yoshiki: who the...

He got up and walked to his door and saw Ayumi standing there and looking at him.

Yoshiki: Shinozaki... what are you doing here?

Ayumi: I-I couldn't sleep i wanted to see a friend.

Yoshiki: Come in.

Yoshiki steps to the side so she can walk in and she does then he closes the door behind her and she sits on his couch and looks at him.

Ayumi: I...I kept having nightmares... one in particular.

Yoshiki: What one?

Ayumi: I-It was you... and the atomic model but... but in my dream he killed you and i couldn't stop it.

Yoshiki: Hey hey...

He sits next to her and hugged her and she hugged back and cried into his chest.

Yoshiki: shhh its okay.

Ayumi: K-Kishinuma?

Yoshiki: Yea?

Ayumi: Why... why did you protect me... you could've ran and escaped but you stayed and defended me... why?

Yoshiki looks at Ayumi and she looks back at him and their eyes met.

Yoshiki: Um... i...

Yoshiki struggled to tell Ayumi why as he knew that if he did then he would pretty much be confessing to her and he knew she didn't have those feelings for him but for his best friend Satoshi. Ayumi looked at Yoshiki and she thinks she already knows the answer so she presses her lips against his and he was shocked from her actions and he kissed her back. after a minute they broke their kiss and they looked in each others eyes.

Yoshiki: S-Shinozaki...

Ayumi smiled and stroked Yoshiki's cheek.

Ayumi: Ayumi... call me Ayumi please.

Yoshiki smiled at her.

Yoshiki: Ayumi... but i thought you loved Satoshi.

Ayumi: That was then... this is now.

Yoshiki felt happiness as did Ayumi and they kissed again and went to Yoshiki's bedroom and they slept together (they didnt have sex they slept together).


	4. a plan for the challenge

Sunday morning, Yoshiki's apartment.

Yoshiki woke up in his bed but Ayumi was not in the bed with him but he heard noises coming from out of his room but still in his apartment. Yoshiki got sat up in his bed and he stood up and walked out his room to see Ayumi in the kitchen cooking breakfast and she didn't notice him yet so he snuck up behind her and gave her a hug from behind and he wrapped his arms around her waist, Ayumi jumped a little as he surprised her then she smiled as he put his head on her shoulder.

Yoshiki: Good morning Ayumi.

Ayumi turned her head to look at his as she put her hands over his around her waist.

Ayumi: Good morning Yoshiki.

They kissed and they smiled as the kiss broke.

Ayumi: Breakfast is almost ready... go sit down and wait.

Yoshiki: Okay.

With that Yoshiki kissed her one more time then he let her go and went to his table and sat down watching Ayumi while she kept cooking but she can feel his gaze on her and she smiled.

Ayumi: I hope you like pancakes.

Yoshiki: Yea i like Pancakes.

After a minute or two Ayumi walked over with two plates in her hands and she placed one in front of Yoshiki and another in front of herself as she sat down then they started eating.

Yoshiki: This is nice... I didn't know you was such a good cook Ayumi.

She smiled and looked at him.

Ayumi: I bet there is something's i can do to surprise you.

Yoshiki chuckled and kept eating and so did Ayumi and about after 7 minutes they finished and Ayumi looked at him.

Ayumi: Yoshiki?

Yoshiki: Yea?

Ayumi: You intend to fight don't you... i mean the spirit in the ritual... you intend to fight the spirit heavenly host chooses don't you?

Yoshiki looks at her then looks down.

Yoshiki: Yes... i do.

Ayumi looked at him.

Ayumi: You cant... The spirits have powers it will kill you.

Yoshiki: Well i am the strongest person out of me and Satoshi... So it wont make a difference will it... Its either i die or Satoshi dies.

Ayumi lets a tear go down her face.

Ayumi: I don't want you to die Yoshiki... I cant loose you.

Yoshiki stands up and walks to her and she stands up and hugs him tightly crying.

Yoshiki: Shhh its okay Ayumi...

Ayumi: No! I wont let you fight i wont let you die!

Yoshiki: Ayumi stop shhh please shhh.

Ayumi stopped shouting but she kept crying.

Ayumi: I just got you Yoshiki... i cant loose you now please.

Yoshiki help Ayumi in his arms and she help her arms around him.

Ayumi: Yoshiki i beg you... please let Satoshi fight please.

Yoshiki: I cant Ayumi i cant... Satoshi has Nakashima to live for.

Ayumi: And you have me!

Yoshiki looks at Ayumi and strokes her cheek.

Yoshiki: Yes i do... but i have more chance of beating the spirit then Satoshi does.

Tears go down Ayumi's face and she lets him go.

Ayumi: I... I need to get home my sister is probably worried.

Yoshiki nods.

Yoshiki: Okay... i love you Ayumi.

She looks at him and kisses him and he kisses back.

Ayumi: I love you to Yoshiki.

After that Ayumi left Yoshiki's apartment feeling sad that she just got Yoshiki and now she is gonna loose him. Ayumi started walking home and when she got home her sister Hinoe Shinozaki and Hinoe could tell there was something wrong with her little sister so she asked Ayumi what was wrong and she explained everything to Hinoe.

* * *

Nakashima household.

Satoshi came over to spend time with Naomi again and she enjoyed spending time with Satoshi it made her feel alive like really alive and Satoshi enjoyed spending every moment with Naomi and he would have it no other way.

Satoshi: Are you okay Naomi?

She looked at him and smiled.

Naomi: I couldn't be better Satoshi.

Satoshi smiles and walks to Naomi and kisses her and as he is standing up and she is sitting on her bed she leans back more and Satoshi leans forward onto her and she lays down on her bed as they keep the kiss going and Satoshi gets on top of her holding himself up with a hand on each side of her. after a few minutes they broke their kiss and Naomi giggled and Satoshi smiled.

Satoshi: Your loving this.

Naomi: Yes i am very much.

They smiled and kissed again but then Satoshi got a text message and he sighed and got up and read the message.

Naomi: Who is it?

Satoshi: Its from Shinozaki.

Satoshi read the message and it said "Mochida i need to talk to you please come to my house quickly" Satoshi thought it was odd but he put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Naomi.

Satoshi: Sorry Naomi i have to go... Shinozaki said she needed me for something.

Naomi looked down and sighed.

Naomi: Alright... but come back when your done there.

Satoshi: I will i will be as quick as i can i promise.

And with that Satoshi kissed Naomi and left Naomi's house and went to Ayumi's house.

* * *

Shinozaki household, 1 hour after Satoshi left Naomi's.

Satoshi knocks on Ayumi's door and Ayumi opens the door a few seconds later.

Satoshi: I got your message what is going on.

Ayumi: Come in.

She steps to the side and he walks in and Hinoe is sitting on the couch Looking at him.

Hinoe: Hey you much be Mochida Satoshi.

She stands up and he looks at her.

Satoshi: Yea thats me... are you Shinozaki Hinoe?

She smiles and nods.

Hinoe: Call me Hinoe please.

Satoshi: Alright.

He sits down and so does Ayumi and she explains that Yoshiki intends to fight and that Hinoe has a plan.

Satoshi: So... you have a plan... what is it?

Hinoe: I think i can Charm a weapon... of any kind and it will have more affects against the spirit Kishinuma will fight.

Satoshi: Kishinuma will not fight...

Ayumi and Hinoe looks at Satoshi.

Satoshi: ...I will... Yoshiki has already had a near death experience actually he has had alot of them... no need for him to die now when he just got out of the nightmare.

Ayumi: Mochida... you cant... you have Nakashima.

Satoshi: And Kishinuma had you... i want to make Naomi happy again and i will die to do it... so i will fight.


	5. future talk

Shinozaki household.

Ayumi: Mochida... you can die from this.

Satoshi: I know... but if it will bring out friends back then i am willing to die for that.

Ayumi: Mochida... i appreciate this but Nakashima wont and neither will Yoshiki.

Satoshi: They wont know till the day comes, we have to keep it between the 3 of us no one else.

Hinoe: I understand.

Ayumi: Okay but what will we do because they will find out and they will stop us when we start the ritual.

Satoshi: I got it figured out already.

Ayumi: Lets hear it.

Satoshi: Well i can deal with Naomi then Shinozaki deal with Kishinuma... you knock Kishinuma out somehow when the day comes then get the ritual ready in school and i will do the same with Naomi got it.

Ayumi: Yea got it.

Satoshi: Good... i best get back to Naomi now see ya girls.

Ayumi: Bye Mochida.

Hinoe: Bye.

Satoshi leaves the Shinozaki household. Ayumi looks at Hinoe.

Ayumi: So... you get the ritual ready as we distract the other two.

Hinoe: Yea i got it dont worry ok?

Ayumi nods and looks forward.

Ayumi: We still have a week till we do the ritual we plan to do it saturday.

Hinoe: Okay i can do saturday.

* * *

Nakashima household.

Satoshi just got back to Naomi's and he went into her room.

Satoshi: Naomi?

Satoshi looks around the room not seeing Naomi.

Naomi: Satoshi?

Satoshi turns around and see's Naomi there in a towel and of what he can see of her body is wet as she just got out the bath and Satoshi blinks and cover's his eyes.

Satoshi: S-Sorry Naomi!

She is red with embarrassment and she looks at him.

Naomi: I-I thought you would be back later...

Satoshi: Sorry sorry sorry i should've called ahead sorry i will wait downstairs.

Naomi steps out the way and Satoshi walks out her room and downstairs and he sits on the couch and he got turned on seeing like Naomi like that and he goes red. Naomi upstairs shuts her door and her eyes are wide with embarrassment and she quickly got dressed and she sat on her bed and called Satoshi and he walks up the stairs to her.

Satoshi: Hey Naomi... i am so so sorry for that.

Naomi: I-Its okay Satoshi don't worry.

Satoshi: Okay but still sorry.

She smiles and nods then he sits next to her and he looks at her.

Satoshi: Are you okay?

Naomi nods and smiles at him she holds his hand and Satoshi smiled as he looked at her.

Satoshi: I love you Naomi.

Naomi: I love you to.

They kissed and after a minute the kiss broke and Naomi's mum came in.

Natsumi: Hey dinner is gonna be ready soon i was not sure if Mochida is staying for dinner.

Satoshi: Um... sure if its not any trouble.

Natsumi: Of course its not any trouble.

And with that Natsumi left the room and Naomi smiled and looked at Satoshi and he smiled as he looked back at her.

Satoshi: Naomi... i hate to impose.

Naomi: Don't be silly of course your not my mum has been dying to get a chance to get to know my boyfriend.

Satoshi smiles and looks at her then kisses her again.

Satoshi: My parents have been the same... they really want to meet you.

Naomi: Then... how about tomorrow i come over for dinner... if there is no trouble.

Satoshi: Of course there is no trouble... so tomorrow then you come over to mine and have dinner there.

Naomi: Yep.

They smiled and kissed each over then Natsumi called from downstairs.

Natsumi: Dinner is ready!

Naomi: Okay! lets go Satoshi.

Naomi grabs Satoshi by the hand and pulls him down stairs to dinner and Naomi and Satoshi sat next to each over at the table and Natsumi sat opposite them.

Natsumi: So... Mochida how did you and Naomi get together?

Satoshi: Oh um... well after school one day me and Naomi stayed behind and we talked a little and we kissed then we have been together since.

Naomi smiled at him.

Natsumi: Do you plan to marry Naomi?

Naomi went red and looks at her mother.

Naomi: Mum...

Satoshi: Um... one day hopefully yes.

Naomi looked as Satoshi and smiled at him then she kept eating as did everyone else. Natsumi asked a few more questions as they eat their food. When their finished their dinner Satoshi grabbed his coat and left for home and when he was gone Naomi shut the door and turned around and her mother looked at her.

Natsumi: He is a keeper sweetie.

Naomi: yea he is.

Natsumi: You think you and him will will get married?

Naomi blushed at the thought and went red.

Naomi: M-Mum.

Ntsumi: I was just asking that's all.

Naomi: Well please don't.

Natsumi: Okay okay i wont any more... but you want to marry him right?

Naomi: Mum...

Natsumi: Just answer me that please.

Naomi: Yes i want to marry him

Natsumi: Yay... do you want children?

Naomi's jaw dropped at her mother's question and she ignored it and went upstairs and pretended it never happened.

Natsumi: Goodnight Naomi.

Naomi: Goodnight.

Naomi went into her room and she fell asleep on her bed and her head was filled with thoughts of Satoshi and their future and it made Naomi smile in her sleep.


	6. just another normal day

Author: sorry I took so long with this I have had some troubles to sort out but I will be continuing this story.

* * *

Monday morning.

Satoshi was up all night thinking about what he was gonna do and he was scared but he was doing it for Naomi.

Satoshi: Its the right thing... even if it means my death.

Yuka walks in.

Yuka: onii-chan? are you okay?

Satoshi: I am fine yuka... You best get ready for school, you don't wanna be late.

Yuki: oh crap!

With that she ran into her room and got dressed and ran downstairs to get her breakfast meanwhile upstairs satoshi just gets dressed then his phone starts ringing and he reaches for it and answers.

Satoshi: hello?

Naomi: hey satoshi.

Satoshi: oh hey Naomi... Are you okay?

Naomi: yep I am fine thanks, are you okay?

Satoshi yawns.

Satoshi: yea I am fine don't worry about me.

Naomi: of course I am gonna worry I am your girlfriend.

Satoshi smiles.

Satoshi: fair enough... So shall I pick you up?

Naomi: yea I am just getting ready, I love you.

Satoshi: I love you to.

Satoshi hangs up and gets dressed then runs downstairs and gets his shoes on and grabs his bag.

Mum: in a hurry?

Satoshi: I am going to pick up Naomi on the way to school... Don't wanna be late.

With that satoshi leaves home and walks to Naomi's house and knocks on her door when he gets there and she opens the door.

Naomi: hey satoshi.

Satoshi: hey Naomi... You okay?

Naomi: yea I am fine, are you?

He nods.

Satoshi: shall we get going?

She nods and smiles as she walks out the door and locks it behind her them they both walk to school together hand In hand.

* * *

Ayumi is walking to school alone think about how she is gonna knock yoshiki out long enough for her to do the ritual.

Yoshiki: walking to school without your boyfriend?

Ayumi jumps as it surprised her and she smiles and turns to yoshiki who is leaning on a wall looking at her.

Ayumi: well I was till he just appeared behind me... So will you walk me to school now?

He smiles and walks to her and pecks her lips and looks at her.

Yoshiki: course I will.

They walk to school side by side together. When they get to school they get to their class and the whole groups sits together and smiling at each over. After school finished the all walk out of school together, Ayumi holding yoshiki arm and leaning into his arm as she holds it as they walk and Naomi and satoshi walking hand in hand and they talk to each over as they walk.

Naomi: its about time you two got together.

Satoshi: I agree... You both really are perfect for each over and your finally together.

Yoshiki: yea and we are happy.

Ayumi: yea very happy.

Naomi: hey shinozaki the ritual thing... When is it?

Ayumi: I was thinking Saturday, can you all make that?

Yoshiki&amp;satoshi&amp;Naomi: yes.

Ayumi: okay then... See you all there.

Satoshi:yea.

They all part ways and satoshi and Naomi go to satoshi's for dinner while yoshiki and ayumi walks to yoshiki together.

* * *

Yoshikis apartment.

Ayumi and yoshiki just walk in and yoshiki gets drinks as ayumi sits on the couch relaxing then after a few seconds yoshiki walks to her with two beers and he passes her one as he sits down.

Ayumi: you trying to get me drunk yoshiki?

Yoshiki: I don't need to get you drunk for anything ayumi.

She blushes a little and smiles a little.

Ayumi: yoshiki... Please just reconsider the-...

Yoshiki cuts her off.

Yoshiki: no ayumi... I cant.

She sighs and drinks and he drinks as well.

Ayumi: fine but I wana stay around here Friday... To stay with you one last time.

He looks at her and holds her spare hand in his and she looks at him.

Yoshiki: you can stay the whole week if you want.

Ayumi: really?

He nods.

Ayumi: o-okay... Let me call my sister bout it.

Yoshiki: go ahead.

She puts her drink down and calls hinoe and they both talk for a bit then ayumi hangs up smiling.

Ayumi: I can stay.

Yoshiki: that's good... Cheers.

holds his bottle to her and she picks her bottle up and taps hers against his and they drink more.

* * *

Mochida household.

Satoshi stops Naomi just outside the door.

Satoshi: listen my parents may ask you questions... If you get uncomfortable then just say okay?

She nods. With that they walk into the house greeted by an exited Mr and Mrs mochida.

Mrs. Mochida: hello you must be Nakashima.

Naomi: yes I am... Its a pleasure to meet you Mr and Mrs mochida.

: its our pleasure nakashima... Satoshi talks a lot about you.

Satoshi: dad...

Naomi: what does he say?

Mr. Mochida: good things I promise.

Mrs. Mochida: take a seat dinners nearly ready... Yuka come down dinners ready!

Yuka comes down the stairs smiling but when she saw Naomi yukas smile dropped and she took a seat and she was opposite Naomi who was sitting next to satoshi and he was opposite Mrs. Mochida and Mr. Mochida was at the end of the table next to satoshi and . they all started eating their dinner and Mr and Mrs mochida ask Naomi questions about satoshi not too personal but a little. Yuka just say in her spot eating slowly as she looked down at her food and satoshi grew a bit worried as yuka never looked so down before.

Satoshi: yuka are you okay?

Yuka slowly looked up at her brother.

Yuka: yea I am fine... Excuse me I am not hungry.

Yuka gets up and walks upstairs and to her room and she she her door behind her then climbed onto her bed and she curled up into a ball. As they all finished dinner downstairs Naomi looks at satoshi smiling and holding his hand under the table and satoshi does the same.

Naomi: um... I should get home.

Satoshi: okay I will walk you home.

Naomi: you don't have to satoshi.

Satoshi: but I want to... Let's go.

They both get up and leaves to Naomi's house.

Satoshi: I hoped you enjoyed tonight.

Naomi: I did it was nice thank you.

Satoshi: sure its okay.

Naomi: satoshi you know... Its getting pretty late, wanna stay at mine tonight?

Satoshi: um... Sure I will just call my parents.

Satoshi gets on his phone and calls his parents to let them know he is staying at naomis. They arrived at Naomi's house and was greeted by natsumi then they went upstairs to Naomi's room and Naomi shut the door as they both walked in.

Satoshi: so um... Where is the futon.

Naomi: actually I want us to sleep together in the same bed.

Satoshi: o-okay sure, I will just sleep in my uniform.

Naomi: no you will be uncomfortable... At least take your shirt off.

Naomi and satoshi turned a but red from that then satoshi unbuttoned his shirt and puts it on a chair. Naomi leaves the room and gets dressed into her PJs in the bathroom then came back in after a minute and they both got in bed Naomi cuddling up to satoshi as he held her in his arms.

Naomi: I love you satoshi.

Satoshi: I love you to Naomi... Goodnight.

Satoshi kisses Naomi's forehead and she smiles.

Naomi: night satoshi... I want to be with you forever.

Satoshi laid his head back.

Satoshi: "i want to as well Naomi... But we might not be able to be" yea... I do to Naomi (author: these "" are satoshi's thoughts just so you know.)

They both closed their eyes Naomi's head resting on satoshi's chest as one of Naomi's hands rests on his chest to and the other at Naomi's side while satoshi's arms are around Naomi holding her close.


	7. the rest of the ritual items

Tuesday morning, Yoshiki's apartment.

Ayumi and yoshiki are sleeping on yoshiki's bed together, yoshiki is shirtless sleeping on his back on one side of the bed while ayumi is sleeping on the other side of the bed in her underwear as she got drunk last night while yoshiki was not drunk at all. Ayumi slowly wakes up groaning a little and holds her head while yoshiki stayed asleep still. Ayumi sat up slowly as she groaned holding her head.

Ayumi: Ow... I think I was a little drunk last night...

Yoshiki turned on his side as he slept so his back is facing ayumi and she looked at him and saw the burn marks from the atomic model and she moves her hand to his back and feels over his burns slowly and gently and he groans a little and open his eyes and looked back at her and she looks at him and moves her hand away from his burns.

Yoshiki: Morning beautiful.

Ayumi: Morning handsome.

They smiled and kissed for a minute then they broke the kiss and yoshiki got up and got dressed and ayumi did the same then they had breakfast and left for school.

* * *

Nakashima household.

Naomi woke up and looked at Satoshi as he still slept and she smiled and poked his cheek and he slowly opened his eyes and looked at her with a smile.

Naomi: Morning sleepy head.

Satoshi: Morning.

With that they both got up and they got ready for school, Naomi got dressed in the bathroom and Satoshi only had to put his shirt on then when they was both ready they went downstairs and left for school.

* * *

After the school day ended they all parted ways. Yoshiki and Ayumi went to Yoshiki's apartment for some time together. Satoshi and Naomi went to Naomi's house for dinner and maybe to spend the night together depending on if Satoshi's parents will let him.

Naomi's household.

Naomi and Satoshi went up to Naomi's room when they got to where they was going and Naomi closed her bedroom door as Satoshi walked in and he sits on Naomi's bed and she looks at him and smiles then she goes and sits next to him and he looks troubled.

Naomi: Are you okay Satoshi?

He looked at her.

Satoshi: Y-yea im fine...

Naomi: Its just you seem troubled.

Satoshi: I promise you Naomi I am fine.

He leans his head to hers and pecks her lips.

Naomi: you dam well better be.

He chuckled. They both both played games and talked a lot about different stuff but Satoshi said nothing about the ritual... or his part in it.

* * *

At Yoshiki's place Ayumi and Yoshiki was making out on the sofa as she was straddling his lap and he was holding her hips, after a while Ayumi pulled back for air and she smiled at him.

Ayumi: Your a real good kisser Yoshiki.

Yoshiki: Your not so bad yourself Ayumi.

She smiled then that smile turned into a smirk as she rubbed herself against his crotch making him groan.

Yoshiki: oh you fucking tease.

Ayumi: you love it.

He looked at her and smiled then he squeezed her hips making her moan slightly then he moved his head to her neck and slowly started kissing her neck making her moan louder as one of her hands gripped his hair. suddenly Ayumi felt a vibration in her pocket and she sighed.

Ayumi: Yoshiki stop for a minute.

Yoshiki stopped and pulled back from her neck and he looked at her as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at a text from her sister Hinoe.

Text: Hey I found the location of the grey and blue candles you need but theres a problem... your gonna have to steal them from a shop and hurry coz they are due to be taken away and to a guy who bought them in about 3 hours. be safe sis xx

Ayumi: Yoshiki come on.

She got up fast and ran to the door and Yoshiki followed and they went out the apartment going towards the store and Ayumi explained the situation to Yoshiki. when they arrived at the store it was locked but Yoshiki picked the lock easily then they both went in and looked around.

Ayumi: Remember we are looking for blue and grey candles.

Yoshiki: Why do we need these certain candles?

Ayumi: Its what the candles represent in the ritual... blue candles can be used to summon demons which for us is the opponent Sa-... you will be facing then there are the grey candles which symbolise death that's for our friends to be returned to us as they was killed there.

Yoshiki: Okay well I found the grey here.

He holds up 3 grey candles.

Ayumi: Okay... I got the blue here.

Yoshiki walks to Ayumi.

Yoshiki: Good now lets-...

He was interrupted by the store doors opening and they both turned to the door seeing a man looking at them.

Man: Who the hell are you two?

Yoshiki: Go i will deal with this.

Yoshiki walks to him.

Yoshiki: we just need to use these candles mate we will bring them back by Sunday.

Man: I don't think so boy, put them back.

Yoshiki: Alright.

With that Yoshiki hits him over the head and Ayumi runs to Yoshiki and they both run out the store and back to Yoshiki's apartment, when they both get there they pant as they ran the whole way and they put the candles in a safe place and they go to the bedroom and sit on the bed resting for a minute.

Ayumi: I cant believe you hit that man.

Yoshiki: It was that or leave the candles there and most likely him calling the cops on us.

Ayumi: Fair enough I guess.

Yoshiki puts his arm around her and holds her.

Yoshiki: Lets get some rest while we can.

Ayumi nodded at him then they both stood up and got undressed till they was both just in their underwear then they both got into bed under the covers together and Ayumi cuddled up to Yoshiki and he held her and they both closed their eyes till they eventually drifted off to sleep and they slept soundly through out the night.


	8. the end is close

Friday morning comes... since Tuesday nothing has really happened to the group they just went on living their lives... Satoshi and Naomi spent all the time they had together and they loved it but Satoshi's mind was focusing on the challenge. Hinoe has been making an enchantment on an amulet for a bit of extra strength. Yoshiki and Ayumi have started having sex but they still do other things together and Ayumi brought a drug that will knock Yoshiki out long enough so he wont interfere with the ritual and he wont fight.

Monday morning, Yoshiki's apartment

Ayumi was out cold in bed after having a rough night with Yoshiki who was just waking up. Yoshiki sat up in his bed and looked over at Ayumi and he smiled then he got up out of bed and he put his boxers on then walked out his room and into his kitchen and he some pancakes and coffee for Ayumi then when he finished he took it into his room and put it on the bedside table on Ayumi's side then he looked at her and shook her a little trying to wake her and eventually she awoke.

Yoshiki: Morning beautiful.

Ayumi: Morning handsome.

They kissed then Ayumi smelled the food and she looked over at the bedside table and she smiled.

Ayumi: They look nice.

Yoshiki: I made them for you... i thought you deserved a treat after last night.

Ayumi: Last night was a treat this is just an extra treat.

She sat up in the bed and took the plate and put it on her lap and she started eating and it wasn't that bad.

Ayumi: These aren't to bad Yoshiki.

Yoshiki: I try my best for the love of my life.

She smiled at him and kept eating and she drank her coffee as he got dressed into his school uniform and set hers on the bed ready for her then he left the room to make himself a coffee. After Ayumi finished eating and drinking and she got up and put some underwear on then her uniform on then she walked out of Yoshiki's room and she went to him and pecked his lips quickly then she put her shoes on ready to leave, Yoshiki finished his coffee he made then he put his shoes on and they both left for school.

* * *

After school Ayumi and Yoshiki met up with Satoshi and Naomi at the school gates.

Ayumi: Everything is set up and ready... meet at my house at 7am on tomorrow.

Satoshi: Got it.

Naomi: Okay.

Satoshi: Well me and Naomi will be off then... see you guys tomorrow.

Satoshi and Naomi walked off hand in hand towards Naomi's house while Ayumi and Yoshiki went to Yoshiki's apartment.

* * *

Nakashima household.

Satoshi and Naomi are home alone and they went up to Naomi's room, Satoshi knew full well that tonight could be his last night on this earth and he wants something to remember but he wasn't going to force Naomi into anything.

Satoshi: N-Naomi I... I wanted to ask something.

She looked at him.

Satoshi: Have you thought about having sex?

Naomi's eyes widened slightly.

Naomi: Well... yea of course I have I have just been to shy to ask you about it.

Satoshi walked over to Naomi who was sitting on her bed and he kneeled down a bit.

Satoshi: Do you want to do it?

Naomi: Yes I do but I don't want to force you into anything.

Satoshi: You wont be forcing me Naomi... I want it to.

Naomi: O-Okay...

Satoshi kissed Naomi and she slowly lay back on the bed and he moved on top of her, holding himself above her as they kept kissing each other. Satoshi worked on stripping Naomi of her shirt as Naomi worked on taking his shirt off him as well. (author: I am not gonna type more past this point basically they just have sex)

* * *

Yoshiki's apartment.

Yoshiki and Ayumi drink beer together as they sat watching a movie. Ayumi was thinking about how to get Yoshiki to take the drug without him finding out.

Yoshiki: I am gonna get another beer.

Then she suddenly got the idea of putting the drug in his drink.

Ayumi: Oh no let me get it for you.

Yoshiki smiled at her then sit back as Ayumi got up and walked to the kitchen and grabbed two beers and she opened them and put the drug in one then she walked back to Yoshiki and passed him his beer as she sat with him again and drank from her beer and he drank from his, Yoshiki started feeling a bit dizzy.

Yoshiki: W-Whats happening...

Ayumi looked at him and she stood up and she lays him gently down on the sofa as she looks at him.

Ayumi: I'm so sorry there was no other way... I'm so sorry.

Yoshiki: A-Ayumi...

Yoshiki's eyes slowly closed and he passed out and Ayumi sighed and pecked his lips.

Ayumi: I'm sorry and I love you so much Yoshiki.

With that Ayumi stood and got all the blue and grey candles then she left Yoshiki's apartment and walked to her house where her sister was setting everything up making plenty of space in the living room to use.


	9. The ritual

Saturday morning at 1am, Nakashima household.

Satoshi was sitting on the edge of the bed fully dressed as Naomi slept in the bed naked under the covers and Satoshi looked at her then stood up and he got a pen and a piece of paper then wrote on it a little note for Naomi when she wakes up. After he finished the note he put it on the bedside table and looked at Naomi then he walked to her and leaned down, quickly pecking her lips for possibly the last time ever then he stood up and left Naomi's room quietly and left her house making his way to Ayumi's house as he thought about Naomi as he walked.

* * *

Shinozaki household.

Ayumi just walked through her front door to see her older sister Hinoe drawing a pentagram pattern on the living room floor which chalk. the living room now has plenty of space as all the furniture is against the walls. Ayumi walked to Hinoe.

Ayumi: Hey sis.

Hinoe: Hey... the a pattern is done, do you have the candles?

Ayumi: Right here.

Ayumi handed the candles to her sister then Hinoe set the candles up, three on one side and three on the other side, the blue candles are set on the top free ends of the pentagram star and 2 grey on the other 2 then the last one between the last 2 grey ones. Ayumi watched as her sister set out everything and then there was a knock at the door and Ayumi went and opened the door to see Satoshi standing there.

Satoshi: Hey Shinozaki.

Ayumi: Mochida, come in.

Satoshi walked inside and Ayumi closed the front door behind him as he walked in, Satoshi looked at Hinoe as she stood up and looked at the others.

Hinoe: everything is ready... and Mochida I made you this.

Hinoe passes him the enchanted amulet and he took it and put it on around his neck.

Satoshi: Thank you.

Hinoe: Course.

Ayumi: Are you ready Mochida?

Satoshi let out a sigh and nodded.

Hinoe: Then stand in the middle of the pentagram please.

Satoshi walked to the pentagram and stood in the middle of it and he looked around at the pattern and at the candles. Then Ayumi and Hinoe started lighting the candles slowly one by one.

* * *

Nakashima household.

Naomi woke up and groaned a bit as she sat up in the bed holding the cover over her naked body, covering herself. she looked over at the empty space in her bed not seeing Satoshi anywhere.

Naomi: Satoshi?

Naomi then looked at her bedside cabinet and saw the note Satoshi left on it so she picked it up and read it.

Note: Naomi, by the time you read this I will already be at Shinozaki's getting ready to fight in the ritual. I am so sorry Naomi but I couldn't let my best friend die so I took his place. I am truly sorry but I do not have any choice. don't worry bout loosing me, whether I die or not you will get Shinohara back so you will hardly have lost anything. I love you so much Naomi, Satoshi.

Tears filled Naomi's eyes and she dropped the note and stood up and quickly got dressed and she guessed Yoshiki knew nothing about this so she ran out her house and to Yoshiki's apartment and banged on the door when she got there.

Naomi: Kishinuma!

Yoshiki slowly woke up to the banging and groaned as he stood up.

Yoshiki: Shit...

Yoshiki's eyes widened as she remembered what happened and he got up and ran to the door to answer Naomi's banging and when he opened the door to see her she had tears going down her face.

Yoshiki: Nakashima!? what happened?!

Naomi: Its Satoshi... he's fighting in the ritual!

Yoshiki: you gotta be kidding me!

Yoshiki walked out his apartments and closed the door then they both ran to Ayumi's house.

* * *

Shinozaki household.

Thunder and lightning starts and an invisible circular barrier appears around the pentagram Satoshi stands in the middle off so now no one can get in and he cant get out. then suddenly Naomi and Yoshiki burst in through the front door and Satoshi turns to look at Naomi while Ayumi turned to look at Yoshiki.

Naomi: Satoshi!

Satoshi: I'm sorry Naomi... its too late.

Naomi cries as she looks at him then a blue spectral figure appears in the pentagram with Satoshi. Yoshiki's eyes widened as he saw who the figure was.

Yoshiki: No...

It was Kizami Yuuya the man who nearly killed Yuka and Yoshiki in the hell hole heavenly host.

Kizami: Satoshi Mochida... I remember your sister she screamed as I chased her though the halls of that school.

Satoshi: I will kill you.

Satoshi goes to hit him but Kizami stopped him then hit him back and raised a hand to Satoshi sending him flying backwards against the barrier then Kizami went to him and picked him up and threw him against the other side of the barrier.

Kizami: you cant kill me idiot I'm already dead but...

Kizami pulls out his old knife that also has a spectral style to it and Kizami grins.

Kizami: ...I can kill you.

Satoshi stands up and Kizami runs to strike him but Satoshi dodges his attack and he hits him and kicks the knife out of his hand then they both fight, Satoshi clearly loosing but he still puts up a real good fight. the others outside the barrier watch and Naomi cries as she watches.

Yoshiki: We cant just sit and watch this!

Hinoe: Well theres nothing else that can be done Kishinuma.

Yoshiki: FUCK!

Naomi falls on her knees and keeps crying.

Naomi: Satoshi...

Satoshi hits Kizami back and throws him at a wall and beats him then Kizami's hand points to his knife and it goes flying into his hand then he cuts Satoshi's right eye giving him a great pain.

Satoshi: Ahhh!

Naomi's eyes widened and she covered her mouth as she gasped, Yoshiki's eyes widened, Ayumi gasps and looks away, Hinoe looks away. Satoshi stumbles back holding his right eye then Kizami grins and takes the knife and stabs Satoshi's stomach.

Satoshi: AHH!

Kizami then takes his knife out of Satoshi then threw it to the floor and he hit where he stabbed him and threw him to the floor next to Kizami's knife.

Kizami: Time to finish you.

Kizami grabs him and pulls him to his feet and he turns Satoshi to face him then Satoshi buries Kizami's own knife right into Kizami's chest.

Satoshi: Go to hell... and stay there you piece of shit.

Satoshi let the knife go and Kizami stumbles back with the knife in his chest then he disappears slowly with the knife. the barrier falls.

Seiko: Naomi!

Naomi's eyes widen and she turns around to where the familiar voice came from and Seiko jumped at her hugging her tightly.

Seiko: Naomi...

Naomi: Seiko... Seiko your back.

Morishige, Mayu and are also there. Ayumi hugs and Mayu, Yoshiki went and patted Morishige's shoulder and smiled. Naomi then broke her hug with Seiko and she turned to Satoshi who was bleeding badly in his stomach and his eye.

Naomi: Satoshi...

Satoshi: N-Naomi...

Satoshi fell flat on the floor and Naomi ran to him followed by everyone else. Naomi got on her knees on the floor and she put Satoshi's head on her lap as tears fell from her face. Satoshi's vision is blurry as his right eye is badly damaged.

Satoshi: Naomi I'm.. I'm sorry...

Naomi: shh don't talk.. call an ambulance someone!

Yoshiki pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance. Naomi held Satoshi and tried to make him keep consciousness.

Naomi: Satoshi stay with me... we promised to be with each other forever don't you dare go back on that promise you hear.

Satoshi: Naomi... I wont make it... I'm bleeding to bad.

Naomi: Just shh please shh.

after a while an ambulance arrived and took Satoshi to the hospital and Naomi went with him never leaving his side.


	10. the next day

Saturday morning, not long after Satoshi arrived at hospital.

Satoshi lays in a hospital bed with a bandage over his eye and around his stomach, Naomi sits on a chair next to his hospital bed and holds his hand gently in her own.

Naomi: You better not die Satoshi... you better bloody not.

Satoshi: I promised I would never leave you and I intend to keep that promise.

Naomi: Good.

After a minute the rest of their friends walked in.

Yoshiki: Hey pal.

Satoshi: Hey...

Satoshi coughed then looked at them all but his vision was a bit blurry as he can now only see through one eye.

Ayumi: Oh god... are you okay?

Satoshi: I've been better that's for sure.

Satoshi let out a slight chuckle then a groan.

Morishige: Relax dude... you just fought a tough bastard and won alive.

Satoshi: Yea I guess so.

Seiko stands next to Naomi and looks at Satoshi.

Seiko: Mochida thank you for bring us back... we all really appreciate it.

Satoshi: Of course... your our friends we couldn't just leave you.

Naomi: Satoshi you did a good thing but your still a fucking idiot...what if I lost you?

Satoshi: You would've got your best friend back.

Naomi: Yea but I would've lost my boyfriend.

Yoshiki: You should've just let me fight pal.

Satoshi: No way... that's the guy that nearly killed you there is no way you would've lived.

Ayumi: Yoshiki I told Mochida to fight instead of you its my fault.

Satoshi: No Shinozaki don't cover for me... I said I would fight, Shinozaki did nothing to force me.

Yoshiki sighed and looked at Satoshi.

Yoshiki: Thanks Mochida... I wasn't ready to die... thank you.

Satoshi smiled.

Satoshi: Course.

* * *

After a while Satoshi was released and returned home, Naomi stayed with Satoshi as his parents was fine with her being with their son. Yoshiki and Ayumi went back to Ayumi's house to help Hinoe tidy up then they left to Yoshiki's apartment, Mayu went to Morishige's place because Mayu's parents had transferred away quite a while ago now so she needed a place to stay. ms. yui went to her home where her cat was and it was still alive which struck her as odd as she was gone for a long while then she remembered Ayumi saying that she fed the cat.

* * *

Mochida household.

Satoshi and Naomi was in Satoshi's bed together, laying with eachover. Naomi had her head on Satoshi's chest and Satoshi has his arms around Naomi, holding her close.

Naomi: I'm glad your out of the hospital.

Satoshi: So am I.

Naomi: I love you Satoshi.

Satoshi: I love you to Naomi so much.

Satoshi kissed Naomi's forehead and she smiled then she looked up at him and she kissed his lips and he kissed back then they started making out with each over then the door opens and they broke away fast and Satoshi saw his little sister Yuka standing at the door.

Satoshi: Yuka can you knock first.

Yuka: Sorry big brother... mum told me to tell you both dinners ready.

Satoshi: Okay thank you.

Yuka then closes the door and she is angry bout seeing Satoshi and Naomi even touching let alone making out then she storms downstairs. Satoshi sighs and looks at naomi and she gets up off the bed and pecks his lips.

Naomi: To be continued.

Satoshi: I cant wait.

With that they both went downstairs and sat at the table together with Satoshi's family.

* * *

Yoshiki's apartment.

Yoshiki and Ayumi got back to the apartment and they sat on the sofa together after Yoshiki got two beers and gave her one.

Yoshiki: Ayumi...

she cut him off.

Ayumi: Dont... i know i shouldn't have asked Mochida to fight in your place i'm sorry i just couldn't loose you Yoshiki.

Yoshiki: Ayumi i wasn't gonna say anything about that.

Ayumi: You wasn't?

Yoshiki shook his head as he looked at her and he put his beer down.

Yoshiki: I wanted to say thank you Ayumi... for trying to save my life even if it meant the life of my best friend... i wasn't ready to die yet so thanks.

She smiled a bit then she put her beer down and looked at him.

Ayumi: How about instead of drinking beer on your sofa... we go to your bedroom and have fun.

She bit her lip slightly sexually and he smiled and stood up, taking her hands and lifting her up to her feet.

Yoshiki: I like it.

They kissed eachover then Ayumi led him to his bedroom as they kept kissing and he closed the door as he walked in and they "played around" in the bed for a good while.

* * *

Morishige's house

Morishige and Mayu walk up to Morishige's bedroom and they both sat down or Morishige's bed.

Morishige: Never though i would be laying in this bed again...

Mayu: Your bed is really comfy.

Morishige: Thanks...

Mayu: Shig... i want to date you will you please go out with me?

Morishige turns his head and he looks at her and he smiles then he nods.

Morishige: Yes i will go out with you Mayu.

She smiles wide then jumps on him and starts making out with him and they keep making out for a while until they broke away and smiled at each over then resumed their make out.


	11. an unexpected suprise

Monday at 7:16 in the morning.

4 weeks have passed since all their friends have returned from heavenly host. Satoshi recovered well from his wounds but he has an eye patch over his one destroyed eye but his vision is clear through his other eye. Naomi and Seiko spent alot of time together but Naomi often dragged Satoshi along and Seiko didnt mind as long as she saw that smile on her best friends face. Ayumi and Yoshiki kept their relationship going and they was happy together. Mayu and Morishige was still together and they spent all of their days together and Mayu contacted her parents to let them know she is safe and staying with a friend and she will stay there from now on.

Nakashima household.

Satoshi was in bed sleeping still but Naomi was up and she just walked out the bathroom with wide eyes as she just got a little shock from something and she looked at her sleeping boyfriend wondering if she could say anything to him.

Naomi: "How am i going to tell him...".

Satoshi groaned and his eye opened and he stood up and turned to look at Naomi.

Satoshi: Hey Naomi... are you okay?

She nodded slowly at him then she took off her pyjamas and she got dressed into her uniform and Satoshi did the same but he was slightly worried about her but he said nothing. as they both got dressed they went downstairs and they left the house and started their journey to school. Along the way Seiko ran up and hugged Naomi. Naomi gasped in supprise and she smiled.

Seiko: Hey there Naomi.

Naomi: Hey Seiko.

Satoshi: Hey Shinohara.

Seiko: Sup Mochida, how ya both doing this morning?

Naomi: We are fine... um Seiko can i speak to you for a second?

Seiko: Of course Naomi.

Satoshi: I guess you wanna talk alone so i will go on ahead okay?

Naomi: Okay see you at school Satoshi.

They kissed quickly then Satoshi started walking again as Naomi told Seiko what Naomi found out this morning and Seiko spat out the water she was drinking and nearly choked on it then when she regained herself she turned to her friend.

Seiko: Pregnant!?

Naomi: Keep it down will you...

Seiko: Naomi your pregnant... is it Mochida's?

Naomi: Of course its Satoshi's i dont sleep with anyone else Seiko!

Yoshiki and Ayumi walked up to them.

Yoshiki: Hey guys... whats all the shouting about?

Seiko: Naomi's pregnant!

Naomi: SEIKO!

Yoshiki and Ayumi: What!?

Naomi let out a deep sigh.

Naomi: Yes alright im pregnant with Satoshi's child.

Female voice: Your pregnant?!

A voice came from behind her and she turned around to see Mayu and Morishige standing there. Naomi face palmed hard.

Morishige: Does Mochida know?

Naomi: No... what exactly am i meant to say? "Satoshi im pregnant with your baby"?

all except Naomi: Yes.

Naomi sighed.

Naomi: alright... im gonna tell him after school today... but im scared... what if he doesn't want a baby?

Yoshiki: Nakashima all he wants is to have a family with you.

Ayumi: That's all he ever wanted in this world.

Morishige: Yea its pretty obvious to everyone.

Mayu: Yep.

Seiko: Hell yea.

Naomi smiled a bit as she looked at them all.

Naomi: Thanks guys... well lets get to school then.

And so they all walked to school and as the day finished and they was all about to leave, Naomi grabbed Satoshi's arm and pulled him back into the classroom. Satoshi looks at her kinda worried and confused but he lets her drag him then when she finally lets go she looks at him and she shakes slightly.

Naomi: U-um... Satoshi...

Satoshi: Yea? Is everything okay Naomi? Are you okay?

Naomi: Y-yea i'm fine Satoshi i just... i...

She struggles saying it and Satoshi gets more worried and he just looks at her.

Naomi: I'm pregnant Satoshi

He gasps slightly and he looks at her and she looks away slightly.

Naomi: I found out this morning, i didnt tell you because i was so scared... i wasn't sure if you wanted a baby and i was so scared if i told you then you would be angry or-...

She was stopped by Satoshi's lips pressed against hers in a loving kiss and she kissed him back as she closed her eyes and they kept the kiss going for a while till they broke away and opened their eyes slowly, looking into each over's eyes.

Satoshi: Naomi... all i ever wanted is to have a family with you... to spend the rest of my life with you and a family.

She smiles.

Naomi: I'm glad to hear it.

They smile and kiss again and the light of the setting sun shines on them through the windows as they stand there and kiss.


End file.
